


When You Let Her Go

by h_lokidottir (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/h_lokidottir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: He had to show her, it was his last shot. “I wrote this for the woman who changed my world. She made me a better person, and this song is for her. She was everything to me, and I let her go.” Loki/Sigyn Songfic AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Let Her Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likeatumbleweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeatumbleweed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Illusion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/694332) by [likeatumbleweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeatumbleweed/pseuds/likeatumbleweed). 



> So this is basically a One-shot/Songfic/Alternative Universe Loki/Sigyn. It’s a gift for likeatumbleweed whose story Illusion inspired a part of this fic. 
> 
> This is the first time I have ever written anything, so constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> Thanks to likeatumbleweed for her helpful comments! She's the best! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own these characters, or the songs. They belong to Marvel, Rodgers & Hammerstein, and Passenger. If you haven’t listened to this music, try to. It’s great.

 

 

**When You Let Her Go**

Loki Odinson stood in front of the biggest crowd he had ever played for. He took a deep breath. He was sure she would be here. Thor had deliberately brought her here. This musical festival was the largest in the country, and Loki decided to play one song. A song he had written for her. He walked up to the microphone, his eyes those of a haunted soul.

“I wrote this for the woman who changed my world. She made me a better person, and this song is for her. She was everything to me, and I let her go.” After taking another deep breath, Loki started to sing, his alabaster hands strumming on the guitar. The crowd was silent, captivated by the beautiful music.

_Well you only need the light when it’s burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you’ve been high when you’re feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you’re missing home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go_

_Staring at the bottom of your glass_

_Hoping one day you’ll make the dream last_

_But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

_You see her when you close your eyes_

_Maybe one day you’ll understand why_

_Everything you touch surely dies_

_But you only need the light when it’s burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you’ve been high when you’re feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you’re missing home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark_

_Same old empty feeling in your heart_

_‘Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast_

_Well you see her when you fall asleep_

_But never to touch and never to keep_

_‘Cause you loved her too much_

_And you dived too deep_

_Well you only need the light when it’s burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you’ve been high when you’re feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you’re missing home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go_

_And you let her go_

_Well you let her go_

_‘Cause you only need the light when it’s burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you’ve been high when you’re feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you’re missing home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_‘Cause you only need the light when it’s burning low_

_Only hate the road when you’re missing home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go_

Tears stung his eyes as he looked up at the end of the song. He watched the crowd roar to life. They loved him, they loved the song; yet he could hear nothing. His emerald green eyes searched for a pair of sapphire blue ones. In his heart he knew it was hopeless. He saluted the crowded and walked off stage. There was nothing left to give.  And with that, the once proud Loki Odinson began to cry.

He sat down, quiet sobs shook his body. Suddenly he heard a feminine voice call out his name. He saw a petite figure with chocolate-coloured hair running towards him. He couldn’t believe it. It was her.

“Sigyn?” He asked shocked.

“Loki…” She whispered hesitantly. She knelt down, her sky blue eyes looking straight into his.

“Why have you come here? After all I have done to you?”

“Oh my darling, I would always come back.” They kissed each other as if their very lives depended on it. They came up for air, and he looked at her in disbelief. “Loki, I love you. Just never let me go.” His eyes glinted when he heard her words.

“I love you Sigyn. I am madly in love with you.” Her bright smile melted his heart right there. After all they had gone through; they knew it would never be easy. But that would not stop them from trying.

“Perhaps I had a wicked childhood

Perhaps I had a miserable youth

But somewhere in my wicked, miserable past

There must have been a moment of truth.

For here you are, standing there, loving me

Whether or not you should.

So somewhere in my youth, or childhood

I must have done something good.”

Something Good- from the soundtrack to Rodgers & Hammerstein's 1965 film 'The Sound of Music'.

_If someone wants to listen to these songs, these are the youtube links;_

http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RNdl-HIkDqQ

http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RBumgq5yVrA

-dearvinewood/h_lokidottir 


End file.
